Little Memories, Marching On
by moonlightings
Summary: When Noodle unexpectedly returns to Plastic Beach, the band learns that she never really returned to them at all.


Murdoc, Russel and 2D never thought that this would be the day Noodle returned to Plastic Beach. Especially not like this.

The girl was practically in tatters. Her clothes hung off of her in wet scraps, her mask was cracked and she was covered in blood and sweat. Her body lay there near the shore, lifeless and fragile looking. It was quite obvious that she had swam a great distance, because her once beautiful purple-black hair was matted with saltwater and debris. She had multiple cuts along her legs and arms, and one rather large gash on her midsection. She was bleeding out so fast that the band could not keep track of it. The sun made her blood glimmer on the soft white sand, and it made 2D's tears sparkle as well.

The sight was heartbreaking. Insanity provoking, even. This was not something the band had expected to see on such an average afternoon. The sun was getting ready to set, a bright orange glow touching the faint outlines of ships in the distance. The water was calm, perhaps too calm, and everything was eerily silent except for 2D's quiet weeping. Now, one would expect everybody to sprint into action and try to save her from her inexorable death, but, that's the exact opposite of what they did.

It was sad, because at first glance, they knew there would be no way to save her. She was a goner, and all the group could do was sit in quiet grief, pitifully staring down at her lifeless frame.

Russel did not pray. He did not ask for the Lord to let her live, knowing that, if God were real, Noodle would have returned to them safely. All three of them knew that there would be no peaceful afterlife for her. Her soul would simply rot just as her body would, leaving her to become nothing but a mere fraction of the Earth itself.

2D, though, seemed to be the most upset about the whole ordeal. He was kneeling down beside her, clutching her ruined clothes desperately as if that would wake her up. His tears soaked the sand in front of his knees, turning it a faint brown unlike the red sand underneath their guitarist. She looked so peaceful, but he knew she had to be anything but it. Her eyelashes sparkled with drops of salt water, blood clinging to the ends of her bangs. She was a mess, and 2D desperately tried to search for the beauty in her, but he could not find it. Death was not beautiful, especially for Noodle, he realized. Death was a ruthless monster that destroyed everything in its path, altering the emotions of other humans and tearing their lives apart as well. Cold, undeniable, and unforgiving.

Perhaps the most upsetting part about it was that no one even got to say goodbye. Her body had just washed up suddenly on the beach, and the band knew that there would be no time to say goodbye. She was already gone.

Murdoc and Russel stared at 2D, who was kneeling next to Noodle in a state of inescapable despair, his knees dirtied with bloodied sand. His previously black eyes were nothing but huge white orbs now, his fear starting to consume him. Russel was about to confront him, try to comfort him, even though he knew he was not comfortable himself. He still decided to do it, though, but, as soon as he took his first step, 2D shakily turned to look down at Noodle. He slowly grabbed her hand. It was freezing, but it made him feel as though her soul was still there with him. He squeezed it, tears sliding solemnly down his cheeks. He opened his mouth in an attempt at singing, but it just came out as a choked sob. He didn't care, though. He continued, and his bandmates watched with sad eyes.

"Oh joys arise, the sun has come again,

to hold you,

sailing out the doldrums of the week.

The polyphonic prayer is here,

it's all around you,

it's all around you, out here…

And if the whole world is crashing down…

Fall through space, out of mind with me…

Where the emptiness we leave behind,

on warm air rising,

blows all the shadows far away…

The falling alcohol empire, is here to hold you, rolling out and haunted 'til it sleeps..."

He closed his eyes, not letting go of the girl's lifeless hand. He took a deep breath, his voice shaky and unstable. He laced his fingers through hers, choking out an almost incomprehensible whisper.

"I never got the chance to tell you I loved you."


End file.
